


Daddy's Boy

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Misha, M/M, Spanking, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101





	Daddy's Boy

“Across my lap, Jenny,” Misha growled.

Jensen kept his head down as he did as he was told. Misha was fully clothed, Jensen was naked.

A hand started caressing his ass. “Why are you being punished?”

“‘Cause I came without permission, Daddy,” Jensen said, feeling his face blush.

“Mmhmm, and that’s very bad.” Misha gave his ass a quick smack.

“Ah, Daddy,” Jensen cried.

“Shush, Jenny,” Misha said. “Make any more noise and this will be so much worse.”

Jensen bit back a whine as Misha continued the spanking. Tears prickled in his eyes, but he kept silent through the pain.

“There, all done,” Misha said after a while. “Thirty, and your ass is nice and red.”

Jensen sniffled as he stood up. His ass was burning.

“Aw, poor baby. C’mere.” Misha spread his arms out and Jensen collapsed onto him. Misha wrapped his arms around him tightly. Jensen sobbed lightly as Misha held him.

“Won’t be a bad boy next time, Daddy,” Jensen said.

“Good,” Misha said, petting the younger man’s hair. “Good boy.”

***********************

Misha was sitting on the couch, Jensen on his lap. He had his arms around the younger man’s middle and was resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen sighed happily and turned to rub his nose against Misha’s stubble. Misha smiled.

“What are you doin’ baby?”

“Nothin’,” Jensen replied. He turned around in Misha’s arms, placing his knees on either side of the older man.

He smiled as he started stroking the side of Misha’s face with the back of his hand. Misha grabbed his wrist and kissed each of his fingers. Jensen laughed and Misha gave him a light kiss on the lips.

“Are you Daddy’s good boy?” Misha asked as he slipped his hand inside Jensen’s boxers.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “I’m your good boy, Daddy.” Jensen let out a groan as Misha slid his finger into Jensen’s slick hole.

“Still wet from before, babe.”

“Daddy,” Jensen whined. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me with your fingers.”

Misha slid in another finger, crooking them against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen held on to Misha’s shoulders, eyes shut in pleasure and fucking back onto the fingers. He cried out as he spilled in his boxers, untouched.

He gave out a happy sigh and smiled at Misha. Misha took his fingers out and wiped them on Jensen’s already dirty boxers. He stroked the side of Jensen’s face with his clean hand, and the younger man sighed in content.

“My good boy,” Misha murmured.


End file.
